(Harry Potter) (Harmony Fanfiction) Từ quá khứ đến tương lai
by NuraRitsuki
Summary: Kể lại 7 năm học của Harry Potter và Hermione Granger theo phong cách fanboy.
1. Prolouge

**Phần 1**

**Harry Potter và Hòn đá phù thủy**

**Prolouge**

Nếu ai đó bảo rằng, mọi đứa trẻ trên đời đều được yêu thương và chăm sóc trong vòng tay của cha mẹ, thì đó là một suy nghĩ sai lầm. Nhất là đối với một thằng bé đeo cặp đit chai trên mặt, thì dường như đó là một điều gì đó xa vời. Ba mẹ nó mất khi nó chỉ mới một tuổi, cái tuổi quá nhỏ để có thể ghi nhớ rõ bất kì điều gì. Nó cũng không biết tại sao ba mẹ nó lại qua đời, dù rằng dì dượng nó nói "đó là một vụ tai nạn xe hơi do ba nó gây ra khi đang trong tình trạng say xỉn". Nhưng quả thật có đánh chết nó nó cũng không tin điều đó. Có thể người ta bảo nó bị hoang tưởng này nọ, nhưng trong sâu thẳm tiềm thức, nó vẫn cảm nhận được sự yêu thương mà ba mẹ đã dành cho nó. Và nó đã, đang và sẽ luôn tin tưởng vào điều đó, dù cho có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra đi nữa.

Mười năm sau, ở cái tuổi 11, đáng lí ra nó phải được hưởng một cuộc sống bình thường như bao đứa trẻ khác. Được ra ngoài chơi cùng bạn bè, hay nhõng nhẽo với ba mẹ…. nhưng với nó thì không. Nó ở trong một căn nhà mà mọi thành viên ở đó đều coi nó như một người vô hình. Không một ai trong cái gia đình dì dượng quan tâm đến nó, dù cho có ốm đau bệnh tật. Thậm chí nó còn chẳng được học hành tử tế. Nhưng ít ra thì dì dượng nó cũng không độc ác đến nỗi không cho nó học xong cái lớp dạy, đọc chữ, và… chấm hết. Nó ở trong một cái phòng… mà cũng chẳng biết có nên gọi đó là phòng hay không, nó giống như một cái nhà kho ở dưới gác đi lên tầng trên thì đúng hơn. Thậm chí còn chẳng có nổi cái cửa sổ. Không khí trong phòng rất ngột ngạt, cũng đúng vì dù sao nó cũng là cái nhà kho chứa đồ chơi hỏng của thằng con béo mập của dì dượng nó. Tệ hơn, từ dì dượng đến thằng nhóc đó đều coi nó như một đứa giúp việc trong nhà mà tiền công của nó là việc được ở trong nhà và ăn uống đầy đủ, có điều toàn là đồ thừa.

Nếu mà nói điều tốt đẹp nhất trong mười năm ở nhà dì dượng nó, thì đó là việc nó nhận ra mình có vài điểm khác thường. Đầu tiên phải kể đến việc di chuyển đồ đạc mà chỉ cần vẩy một cái tay, hay đôi khi dượng nó đuổi đánh nó vì một lỗi lầm nào đó thì ít phút sau đã thấy nó ở ngoài đường mặc dù cửa vẫn khóa. Lắm lúc nó còn nghe được tiếng nói mà không biết từ đâu ra. Và còn nhiều việc khác nữa. Lúc đầu, nó rất sợ hãi vì thấy mình khác người bình thường, nhưng rồi nó cũng tập kiềm chế và những hiện tượng đó cũng ít xảy ra hơn.

Vào một ngày đẹp trời, trong khi nó vẫn còn đang say giấc nồng thì nó đã bị đánh thức bởi tiếng dậm chân bậc thang của thằng mập nhà Dudsley, nhà của dì dượng nó. Dù vẫn còn buồn ngủ nhưng nó cũng phải cố mà dậy bởi vì hôm nay nó được phép đi cùng gia đình Dursley đến sở thú, thứ mà theo nó thì trăm tháng mới có một lần. Dì nhiên, nó vẫn phải làm vài công việc nhà như nấu và chuẩn bị đồ ăn sáng và dâng đến tận miệng cho gia đình Dursley. Sau khi xong bữa sáng, nó thay đồ và đi ra ngoài. Trước khi lên xe, dượng nó cảnh báo nó rằng nếu có bất kì điều gì bất thường xảy ra, thì nó sẽ bị cấm túc cho đến khi nào dượng nó thấy đủ thì thôi. Nó cũng chẳng muốn nói gì mà chỉ gật đầu cho có lệ. Dù vậy, cái ngày hôm đó quả thật là một ngày tồi tệ.

Đầu tiên phải kể đến việc thằng mập nhà Dursley trêu chọc một con trăn, dù rằng nhóc bốn mắt đã nói đừng nên làm vậy. Không những không nghe mà thằng mập ấy còn xô ngã nó, tức mình, nó trừng mắt thì đột nhiên tấm kính chắn biến mất, thằng mập kia ngã nhào vào trong khi con rắn thì bò ngang trước mặt nó. Sau khi ra khỏi lồng, con rằng giương đầu lên, và nói rõ ràng hai tiếng "Cám ơn", sau đó trườn đi. Và trong khi thằng bé đeo kính ấy còn đang ngạc nhiên thì dì dượng nó tới. Khi định lôi thằng con ra thì tấm kính xuất hiện trở lại ngăn không cho nó ra ngoài. Khỏi cần nói cũng biết, lão mập ấy nhìn thằng bé kia với vẻ giận giữ vô cùng, và nói với giọng cay nghiệt:

"Mày xong đời rồi, Harry Potter."

Vâng, và đó cũng là tên của thằng bé đeo kính ấy. Nó cũng biết điều gì sẽ chờ đợi nó khi họ về nhà. Nhưng xem ra rắc rối vẫn chưa hết, vì khi vừa bước tới cửa nhà, Harry thấy một bức thư ở trước cửa. Nó vừa định mở ra xem thì dượng nó giật lấy. Lão ta cười khinh miệt khi thấy tên người nhận là Harry Potter, nhưng sau đó mặt lão trở nên xám xịt khi nhìn thấy phù hiệu ở phía sau mặt thư. Và rồi, không một lời giải thích, dượng nó tống nó vào cái phòng kho dưới gác, và đóng cửa. Ngày hôm đó kết thúc như vậy đấy, với cậu bé đáng thương Harry Potter. Trước khi lên giường, cậu bé ấy có nghe tiếng gì như tiếng đập cánh, nhưng không lấy gì làm lạ. Chắc là có vài con bồ câu đến đậu ấy mà. Trước khi ngủ, nó cố mường tượng ra gương mặt hạnh phúc của ba mẹ, dù cho đó chỉ là thoáng qua. Nhưng đó cũng là quá đủ.

Trái ngược với hoàn cảnh của cậu bé Harry Potter, thì đâu đó ở nước Anh, có một cô bé cũng tầm tuổi nó, đang sống rất hạnh phúc với ba mẹ của mình, dù rằng chỉ có ba thành viên trong gia đình. Với gia đình ấy, thì niềm hạnh phúc lớn nhất của hai vị phụ huynh thì đó là việc ở nhà cùng với cô con gái bé nhỏ, nghe cô bé kể về những chuyện ở trường, với giọng líu lo đầy vui sướng. Không khí trong gia đình luôn đầy ắp tiếng cười và sự ấm áp. Chợt, người mẹ nghe có tiếng gõ cửa, để đứa con gái trên đùi chồng, bà bước ra, và mở cửa. Đối diện bà là một phụ nữ trung niên với bộ váy màu đen, cùng mái tóc được búi ngược ra sau.

"Xin thứ lỗi vì đã làm phiền gia đình vào giờ này. Bà chắc hẳn là bà Granger ?" – Người phụ nữ đó cúi chào – "Xin được giới thiệu, tôi là giáo sư McGonaGall, và tôi đến đây là vì chuyện của con gái bà."

Lúc đầu, người mẹ cảm thấy người phụ nữ này có điểm gì đó khác thường, nhưng gương mặt phúc hậu của bà đã xóa tan mọi nghi ngờ. Vì nghe bà ấy giới thiệu mình là giáo sư, nên người mẹ nghĩ đây chắc là một giáo viên ở trường nơi con gái bà đang theo học. Nhưng câu chuyện tiếp theo thì hoàn toàn khiến mọi người trong nhà bất ngờ.

"Xin được nói thẳng, con gái của ông bà có tố chất của một phù thủy." – Hai vị phụ huynh cùng cô bé đều ngạc nhiên. – "Xin hỏi, có khi nào ông bà thấy cô bé có biểu hiện gì lạ không ?"

"À thì… cũng có. Ví dụ khi không đồ đạc bay tứ lung tung dù trong phòng không hề có chút gió. Hay đôi khi cho con bé tắm thì đột nhiên xà phòng nổi lên khắp bồn dù chúng tôi chưa cho xà phòng vào. Và còn nhiều chuyện khác nữa." – Ông Granger trả lời, trong khi nhìn cô con gái đang há hốc mồm đầy ngạc nhiên.

"Điều đó chứng tỏ cô bé có tố chất đặc biệt. Vậy nên, rất mong ông bà có thể cho cô bé theo học tại trường chúng tôi: Trường đào tạo phù thủy Hogwarts. Với tư cách là hiệu phó, tôi xin đảm bảo cô bé sẽ có điều kiện học tốt nhất, tốt hơn bất kì trường học nào ở thế giới của các vị. Đây là thư giới thiệu do chính tay hiệu trưởng trường chúng tôi viết." – Sau đó, giáo sư McGonagall đưa ra một phong thư. Sau khi đọc xong, họ hỏi cô bé có muốn học tại trường Hogwarts không, thì cô bé tươi cười gật đầu cái rụp.

"Vậy mọi chuyện đã được giải quyết xong, cháu có thấy phiền nếu ta hỏi tên của cô bé dễ thương này không ?" – Giáo sư McGonagall nở nụ cười hiền hòa với cô bé.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger ạ." – Cô bé với mái tóc nâu xù ấy rụt rè.

"Tốt lắm, Hermione. Vài ngày nữa, ta sẽ quay lại và đón cháu. Và tôi cũng xin chân thành cám ơn ông bà Granger đã chấp nhận lời đề nghị của trường chúng tôi." – Sau đó, giáo sư McGonagall biến mất trong sự ngạc nhiên của gia đình Granger. Và tối hôm đó, cô bé Granger háo hức không sao ngủ được. Cô bé mong chờ cái ngày mình sẽ được đến ngôi trường đào tạo phù thủy ấy.

Vài ngày sau, gia đình nhà Dursley liên tiếp bị khủng bố tinh thần, bởi hàng loạt bức thư gửi cho Harry Potter ngày một nhiều. Điều đặc biệt hơn là không có bất kì người đưa thư nào ngoại trừ… mấy con cú đủ loại từ to đến nhỏ, từ lông đen đến lông trắng. Cuối cùng, khi không chịu đựng được nữa vì lượng thư nhiều đến mức ngập nhà, dượng nó quyết định chuyển cả gia đình ra một hòn đảo tít ngoài khơi biển nước Anh. Tuy nhiên, đó cũng là lúc câu nói "rượu nấu không uống lại đi uống rượu lậu", à nhầm, "rượu mời không uống lại đi uống rượu phạt" linh nghiệm.

Đêm đó, trời mưa rào rạt, sấm giật đì đùng, biển động gào thét, và trong khi gia đình nhà Dudsley cố gắng ngủ thì cậu bé tên Harry Potter đó vẫn còn thức. Không ai biết hôm nay là sinh nhật cậu, ngoại trừ cậu (ờ thì hiển nhiên), không bánh, không nến, không bạn bè. Thật chẳng có cái sinh nhật nào thảm hại như thế với một cậu bé chuẩn bị bước qua cái tuổi 11 như Harry. Dù rằng cách đây mấy tuần gia đình dì dượng nó tổ chức sinh nhật cho cậu ấm với số quà tặng lên đến ba mươi mấy, thế mà thằng mập ấy còn chê ít cơ đấy. Nhưng thôi, nó chẳng mơ tưởng gì nhiều, chỉ cần một cái bánh thôi là đủ. Harry lấy cát, vẽ lên nền một chiếc bánh ga tô, với vài ngọn nến, và cậu thổi đi khi đồng hồ điểm qua 12h. Và trong khi còn chưa kịp ước gì thì…

"Rầm" – Cánh cửa đột nhiên phát ra tiếng động lớn. Lúc đầu ai cũng nghĩ là gió đập, nhưng rồi lại liên tiếp phát ra mấy tiếng nữa. Lúc này cả cái gia đình mới bắt đầu ngồi dậy, dì nó đi sau lưng dượng nó, dượng nó cầm cây súng hai nòng lò dò xuống cầu thang. Dượng nó hỏi "Ai đó ?", nhưng không có tiếng trả lời. Và rồi… một tiếng rầm nữa vang lên, cánh cửa bật tung ra xuống nền nhà. Và một cái bóng đen xuất hiện, là người, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên những người trong căn nhà đó thấy một người có thân hình cao to đến nỗi cửa ra vào cũng không vừa. Và khi bóng người đó bước vào, thì đó là một người đàn ông râu ria xồm xoàm nhưng không thể che nổi gương mặt phúc hậu pha chút trẻ con ấy.

"Xin lỗi Harry, ta đến trễ, chắc cháu mong lắm." – Vừa nói, người đàn ông ấy bước vào, tay phải thì cầm cái gì đấy như cái hộp, còn tay trái cầm cái dù. Tuy nhiên, bỏ qua mọi thứ đó, làm thế quái nào ông ta lại có thể ra ngoài này với thời tiết như vậy.

"Ông… ông là ai ? Ra khỏi nhà tôi ngay." – Dượng nó dí cây súng săn vào người đàn ông lạ mặt kia. Ông ta cười khinh khỉnh, rồi cầm lấy nòng súng, bẻ ngoặt lên một góc 80 độ.

"Dù không biết nhiều về cái thứ đó, nhưng tôi khuyên đừng có làm liều nếu không muốn đi luôn đôi bàn tay." – Sau đó, vị khách quái lạ ấy ngồi xuống ghế sofa một cái phịch rõ to, rồi chĩa cây dù về phía lò sưởi. Đột nhiên hai tia lửa bắn ra từ mũi cây dù, đốt lửa lên trước sự kinh ngạc của mọi người. Sau đó, ông nhìn qua cậu ấm phì lủ, cười to:

"Harry, không ngờ sau bao năm gặp lại cháu lại phát tướng như thế này. Lúc đầu bế cháu trên tay, nhìn cháu nhỏ bé thế có ai ngờ lại đô con thế này đâu."

Tất nhiên, ông bác ấy bé cái nhầm, bởi thằng mập ấy đâu phải Harry, và khi Harry chính gốc xuất hiện, bác ấy được một phen tẽn tò, nhưng chữa ngượng bằng cách đưa cái hộp cho Harry. – "Xin lỗi nếu nó có hơi dập, ta lỡ ngồi bẹp lên ấy mà. Nhưng không sao, vị ngon lắm đấy. Chúc mừng sinh nhật nhé, Harry." – Bác ấy mỉm cười. Khi Harry mở ra thì bên trong đó là một cái bánh màu hồng, dù có hơi… nát nhưng ít ra cũng gần như còn nguyên vẹn, trông vẫn ngon mắt chán. Harry rất vui, vì đây là lần đầu tiên trong đời nó nhận được một món quà. Nhưng nó đặt qua một bên, và định hỏi ông bác kì lạ này là ai.

"Bác là Hagrid, người giữ khóa của trường Hogwarts. Do không thấy cháu không nhận được thư dù chúng ta đã gửi cả một đống đủ làm ngập cái nhà của bác nhưng kì lạ thay vẫn không được (check lại câu văn, hơi lủng củng). Thế là thầy hiệu trưởng cử bác đi. Công nhận tìm cháu khó thật đấy." – Nhân lúc không ai để ý, thằng mập kia lén lấy cái hộp bánh của Harry, đem ra góc khuất mà ăn. – "Cháu nên biết Harry à, cháu là một phù thủy đấy."

"Cháu ? Phù thủy ?" – Harry ngạc nhiên.

"Ồ dĩ nhiên rồi. Chẳng lẽ cháu không biết à ?" – Đột nhiên, vang lên tiếng nhóp nhép khe khẽ, mọi người quay qua thì thấy bé mập đang ngấu nghiến ăn bánh sinh nhật của Harry. Bác Hagrid thấy thế chĩa mũi dù về phía nó, thì từ khe nứt giữa hai mông nó hiện ra một cái đuôi lợn. Và thế là cả gia đình Dursley nháo nhào lên trong khi bác Hagrid nháy mắt với Harry theo kiểu "đừng kể ai biết nhé".

"Harry, ba mẹ cháu đều là những phù thủy vĩ đại mà thế giới phù thủy may mắn có được. Và cháu nên cảm thấy tự hào về nó." – Bác Hagrid nói.

"Nhưng… cháu chưa hề nghe ai kể về điều này cả."

"Dĩ nhiên rồi, làm sao tao có thể cho mày biết về con mẹ quái dị nhưng hoàn hảo của mày được." – Dì nó rít lên đầy vẻ khinh bỉ pha lẫn ghen tị. Bác Hagrid nghe thế khó chịu quá nên dùng phép khóa mồm mụ lại. Sau đó lại quay sang nháy mắt lần nữa với Harry.

"Đây là lựa chọn của cháu, Harry à. Cháu có muốn trở thành một phù thủy vĩ đại giống như ba mẹ cháu không ?"

"Không, mày sẽ không đi đâu hết Harry. Mày sẽ không bao giờ được đặt chân vào bất cứ nơi nào trong cái thế giới chết tiệt ấy." – Dượng nó rít lên chen vào lời của bác Hagrid.

"Cháu sẽ đi. Nếu cứ ở đây, thì thà rằng cứ làm một phù thủy gì đó thì hơn." – Harry cương quyết. Và đó cũng là lần đầu tiên bác Hagrid thấy một ánh mắt đầy cương nghị như vậy. Bác cười lớn, rồi đứng dậy, chìa ra bức thư cho Harry. Sau đó, cả hai người, một to cao, một lùn tịt đi ra khỏi cái ngôi nhà đó. Trước khi đi, bác Hagrid không quên nói về những gì mà Harry cần phải chuẩn bị để có thể vào học tại Hogwarts. Và với Harry mà nói thì… đó có lẽ là ngày hạnh phúc nhất trong đời nó. Có lẽ…


	2. Chapter 1

ĐÔI KHI SỰ NỔI TIẾNG PHẢI ĐÁNH ĐỔI BẰNG CÁI GÌ ĐÓ

"Tất cả các học sinh phải được trang bị…" – Harry nhìn vào danh sách mà bác Hagrid bảo cần phải có để chuẩn bị cho việc nhập học. Và nó cũng không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi nhìn vào cái danh sách đó - "…Một cái vạc cỡ hai. Nếu thích có thể mang theo một con cú, mèo hoặc cóc…. Mấy thứ này có thể mua ở London sao ạ ?" – Nó ngước lên hỏi bác Hagrid.

"Nếu cháu biết chỗ." – Bác Hagrid trả lời. Sau đó, bác dắt nó vào một nơi không dành cho trẻ dưới 18 tuổi. Đó là một quán rượu. Và sau khi bác giới thiệu Harry cho mọi người, lập tức tất cả đều ném cho thằng bé một cái nhìn đầy ngạc nhiên, pha chút ngưỡng mộ, và đối xử với nó như thể nó là một đại nhân vật ấy. Hiển nhiên là nó phải bất ngờ, một phần cũng vì đây là lần đầu tiên nó được người ta chào đón như thế. Sau màn đón tiếp đầy bất ngờ ấy, bác Hagrid và nó tạm chia tay quán rượu, rồi dẫn nó ra cửa sau. Harry vẫn không thể hiểu được tại sao nó lại nổi tiếng như thế.

Điều bất ngờ tiếp theo, đó là bác Hagrid dẫn nó vào một nơi có cái tên khá ngộ là Hẻm Xéo, mà cách thức vào cũng thật thần kì, vì khi bác Hagrid gõ nhẹ mũi dù vào bức tường đứng chắn trước mặt nó, thì các viên gạch đột nhiên sắp xếp lại, tạo thành một một lối thông qua một thế giới khác: Thế giới của những phù thủy. Harry hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên và vô cùng thích thú với thế giới này. Sau đó, bác Hagrid chỉ dẫn cho nó đến vài cửa hiệu cần thiết để mua đồ dùng, rồi hai bác cháu tạm tách nhau ra. Nhưng đầu tiên… là tiền đâu để mà mua đồ bây giờ ?

Và… Harry lại một lần nữa há toạc cái mồm khi nhìn vào kho vàng mà ba mẹ nó để lại trong cái ngân hàng được xem là an toàn nhất thế giới, Gringotts. Tuy vậy, nhưng bên trong thì toàn là những nhân vật cao bằng hoặc thấp hơn cả nó. Bác Hagrid giải thích đó là những yêu tinh, thông minh, nhưng không thân thiện cho lắm. Sau khi lấy ra một lượng tiền vừa đủ (mà bác Hagrid đề nghị, chắc là tránh việc tiêu xài hoang phí ấy mà), hai người lại đi đến một căn hầm khác, hầm 713. Căn hầm ấy trống không chẳng có gì ngoài trừ một cái bọc nhỏ nhỏ nằm trên sàn. Bác Hagrid dặn nó là đừng kể với ai biết về việc này. Nó gật đầu, rồi cả hai lại đi ra ngoài. Sau khi mua đầy đủ đồ dùng cần thiết ngoại trừ một cái đũa thần, bác Hagrid dẫn nó đến tiệm Olivanders, nơi mà bác Hagrid giới thiệu là không đâu tốt bằng. Sau đó, hai người tạm tách nhau, bác Hagrid đi đâu đó, còn Harry thì vào bên trong tiệm đũa thần. Và sau hai lần thử đũa đã làm cửa tiệm trở nên hỗn độn, cuối cùng cũng chọn được một cây đũa cho riêng nó. Tuy nhiên, ông Olivanders, chủ cửa tiệm nói cho nó biết về cây đũa của nó. Trước đây, con phượng hoàng từng cho lông đuôi để làm nên chiếc đũa này cũng đã từng cho một chiếc lông đuôi khác, tạo thành một cây đũa của một người nào đó từng gây ra vết sẹo hình tia chớp trên trán nó. Vậy nên ông ấy rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy Harry tương thích với chiếc đũa này. Nhưng khi nó hỏi ai đã gây ra vết sẹo đó, thì ông ấy lại lản đi.

"Ta không biết vì sao đũa thần chọn phù thủy chứ không phải ngược lại. Nhưng, ta tin chắc rằng... nếu cây đũa này đã chọn cháu, thì chắc chắn chúng ta có thể mong đợi những điều vĩ đại từ cháu. Suy cho cùng, Kẻ- Chớ-Gọi-Tên cũng đã làm nên những điều vĩ đại... và kinh khủng."

Harry hoàn toàn không hiểu khi ông ta nói về cái kẻ chớ gọi tên đó, nhưng khi còn đang thắc mắc thì nó nghe tiếng bác Hagrid gọi tên nó từ bên ngoài. Và... bác ấy giơ lên một cái lồng mà trong đó có một con cú trắng như tuyết. Và bác ấy nói "Chúc mừng sinh nhật.". Harry nở nụ cười hạnh phúc, bởi đây là lần đầu tiên nó nhận được quà sinh nhật, à không, phải tính luôn cả cái bánh nữa. Nhưng suy cho cùng thì bác Hagrid chính là người lạ đầu tiên tặng qùa và đối xử tốt với nó. Sau đó, cả hai người vào một tiệm ăn. Tại đây, Harry cố hỏi bác Hagrid về kẻ đã gây nên vết sẹo cho nó. Bác Hagrid lúc đầu cố tình né tránh chủ đề nhưng cuối cùng đành chịu thua trước ý chí của nó. Dù vậy, bác ấy cũng không biết gì nhiều. Chỉ biết rằng vào cái đêm định mệnh mười năm trước, nó đã đánh bại phù thủy hắc ám mạnh nhất, hay còn gọi là Chúa tể Hắc Ám, và làm hắn yếu đi. Tuy nhiên, ba mẹ nó cũng đã bị hắn giết hại, và trước khi biến mất, hắn đã gây nên vết sẹo cho Harry. Và đó... là một kẻ có cái tên: Voldemort. Bác Hagrid còn kể thêm, giới phù thủy hoàn toàn khiếp sợ hắn vì những hành vi tàn bạo. Vậy nên, không ai dám nhắc đến tên hắn, đó như là một nỗi sợ vô hình lan toản khắp thế giới phù thủy. Tuy vậy, bác Hagrid cũng trấn an nó rằng, mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên tốt đẹp hơn. Có lẽ...

Quay lại trước đó vài tiếng đồng hồ, có một cô bé tóc nâu xù cũng đang bỡ ngỡ trước những điều mới lạ. Cô bé Hermione Granger, đi cùng với giáo sư McGonagall, khám phá Hẻm Xéo. Và cô McGonagall chỉ dẫn cho cô bé những thứ cần phải có. Dĩ nhiên, vấn đề "tiền đâu" luôn là câu hỏi hàng đầu. Giáo sư McGonagall giải thích cô bé hoàn toàn có thể vay từ ngân hàng Gringotts, đó sẽ là số tiền được xem như là "vốn đầu tư" của mỗi phù thủy tập sự và sau này khi tốt nghiệp, họ sẽ dùng tiền lương từ công việc của mình để trả nợ. Xem ra khởi đầu của cô bé cũng khá là khó khăn, chả bù với một thằng nhóc tóc đen rối bù đeo kính nào đó.

Tuy vậy, Hermione vẫn cảm thấy khó chịu khi mọi người xung quanh cứ bàn tán về một cậu bé nào đó, với cái tên là Harry Potter hay gì gì đó đại loại vậy. Mọi người còn xôn xao và phấn khích hơn khi có một phụ nữ hô vang rằng "Tôi đã bắt tay với Harry Potter. Harry Potter đã trở lại. Cậu bé sống sót đã trở lại" và tất cả mọi người đều xúm lại vây quanh người phụ nữ đó. Hermione hỏi cô McGonagall thì cô ấy bảo rằng đó là một câu chuyện dài.

"Với ta mà nói, thật tình ta cũng có một chút ngưỡng mộ với cậu ta. Nếu con muốn biết về cậu bé đó thì đây." – Giáo sư McGonagall đến một hàng báo báo, mua một tờ rồi đưa cho cô bé. Và cái tít "Harry Potter đã trở lại" được in rất to, rõ ràng và trình bày cũng rất đẹp mắt kèm theo một tấm ảnh động. Hermione nhìn vào cậu bé đầu tóc bù xù, đi kèm cặp kính cùng vết sẹo hình tia chớp trên trán đó một lúc lâu, rồi mới đọc những gì viết về cậu ta.

"Cách đây nhiều năm, người dân xứ sở này đã phải sống trong một nỗi sợ hãi tột cùng khi nhắc đến Kẻ-Chớ-Gọi-Tên đó. Đó là một thời kì đen tối, Hermione à. Ấy thế mà một cậu bé chỉ mới một tuổi đã đánh bại kẻ hắc ám, đẩy hắn ta về lại với bóng đêm, nơi hắn thuộc về. Và thế là từ đó, cậu ta trở nên nổi tiếng, và mọi người xem cậu bé ấy như một vị cứu tinh. Tuy nhiên, cái giá phải trả lại quá đắt khi cha mẹ của Harry đều bị giết vào cái đêm định mệnh đó." – Cô McGonagall lấy một hơi sâu, rồi thở dài tiếc nuối.

"Vậy có nghĩa là... ngoài cái sự nổi tiếng đó ra, cậu ta không có một cái gì khác ạ ?"

"Vì sợ rằng Harry lớn lên sẽ là một đứa trẻ không có gia đình, không nhà cửa, không có sự yêu thương... ta cùng một số người đã quyết định mà theo ta nghĩ đó là sai lầm lớn nhất của chúng ta. Giao cậu bé ấy cho một gia đình không có một chút tình cảm nào, thậm chí coi cậu ta như một nô lệ. Và cho đến tận bây giờ, ta vẫn hối hận về điều đó. À mà ta quên nói, Harry có thể sẽ học chung với con đấy, vì cậu ta cũng nhập học vào năm nay. Ta mong con và cậu ấy sẽ..." – Chợt cô McGonagall dừng, như thể phát hiện mình nói hớ cái gì ấy. – "E hèm, không có gì, con đừng bận tâm. Giờ chúng ta sẽ đi lấy tiền và mua đồ cho con. " – Tuy còn chút khó hiểu nhưng Hermione cũng đành đi theo cô mà không biết rằng... vị giáo sư đang nghĩ cái gì mà trông mặt rất chi là khoái chí.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bạn thân đã khó kiếm, bạn đời còn khó hơn**

"Vậy nhé, hẹn gặp cháu ở trường." – Sau khi dẫn nó ra sân ga, bác Hagrid tạm chia tay với nó vì một vài việc riêng. Harry, cùng với đống đồ lỉnh kỉnh, vừa đi vừa nhìn vào chiếc vé xe lửa ghi "ga số 9 ¾". Thề với lòng là nó chưa bao giờ biết có một sân ga như vậy ở đây. Lúc đầu, nó cũng định hỏi bác Hagrid nhưng chưa kịp hỏi thì bác ấy đã biến đi đâu mất, để lại thằng nhỏ với đống đồ đi giữa sân ga như trẻ lạc. Và điều tệ hơn là khi nó hỏi bác bảo vệ sân ga về cái ga số 9 ¾ này, bác ấy không khỏi ngạc nhiên và hỏi liệu nó có mơ ngủ không. Trong giây phút tưởng chừng như tuyệt vọng vì sợ bị trễ tàu, nó thấy một gia đình khá đông thành viên đang đi cùng nhau và họ nói cái gì đó có liên quan đến Muggle. Harry biết người bình thường thì không ai dùng từ đó, vì đó là từ dùng để chỉ những người bình thường, không có phép thuật. Thế là nó đi theo gia đình đó, có 6 người, gồm một bác gái tuổi trung niên hơi hơi tròn, một cậu bé cỡ tuổi nó, một cặp song sinh và người con trai lớn, sát bên cạnh bác gái kia là một cô bé. Điểm chung của họ đó: một gia đình với mái tóc màu đỏ.

"Lên nào, Percy" – Người con trai lớn kia gật đầu, sau đó, nhằm thẳng vào bức tường giữa số 3 và số 4, lao thẳng vào, và... biến mất trước sự ngạc nhiên của Harry. Tiếp đó là đến cặp song sinh.

"Xin lỗi." – Nó chạy tới, nhưng bất cẩn thế nào lại lỡ trớn để bánh xe cán vào chân cô bé tóc đỏ, và thế là cô bé đó rít lên.

"Đi đứng kiểu gì thế ?"

"Xin lỗi" – Nó cúi gằm.

"Ginny, là con gái thì phải dịu dàng." – Bác gái ấy từ tốn, nhưng coi bộ cô bé kia chả dễ gì mà tha cho nó và không ngại ngần gì cho nó một cái lườm. – "Bác có thể giúp gì cho cháu đây ?" – Bác gái quay sang hỏi nó.

"Xin lỗi bác, liệu bác có thể chỉ cho cháu cách vào sân ga số 9 ¾ không ạ ?"

"Ồ, vậy ra cháu cũng nhập học vào Hogwarts sao ? Con trai bác, Ron cũng sẽ nhập học vào năm nay đấy." – Sau đó, bác ấy chỉ cho Harry cậu con trai út của mình. – "Này nhé, để đi vào ga số 9 ¾, cháu chỉ cần lao thẳng vào bức tường là được." – Dù trong lòng con hơi nghi ngờ, nhưng mà Harry nghĩ cũng đáng để thử. Nó chuẩn bị, nhắm tịt mắt lại như một phản xạ tự nhiên. – "À mà đừng có nhắm mắt nhé, nếu không cháu sẽ va vào ai đó ở bên kia đấy." – Thế là nó phải cố mà mở căng mắt ra.

"Đâm thẳng vào tường đi, đồ bốn mắt" – Nó vẫn nghe được cô bé tên Ginny nói gì. Ai đời lần đầu gặp nhau mà thế đấy. Dù vậy, nó vẫn bình tĩnh, lấy một hơi sâu, và chạy thẳng tới, và trong giây phút lao thẳng vào, thì đột nhiên bức tường biến mất và hiện ra trước đó một sân ga khác, với cái tên "ga số 9 ¾". Và trong giây phút còn đứng tần ngần ra đó thì cậu bạn tóc đỏ hồi nãy nó gặp cũng vừa xuất hiện. - "Này, đừng đứng đấy không lại trễ giờ đấy. Theo mình đến chỗ gửi đồ nào." – Thế là Harry đi theo cậu nhóc kia. Sau đó, cả hai cùng lên tàu. Sau đó lại tách nhau ra.

"Xin lỗi, cậu có phiền không nếu..." – Trong lúc đang ngồi một mình trong phòng thì cậu bạn ban nãy xuất hiện. – "Các toa khác đều chật ních hết rồi."

"À được." – Thế là cậu bé kia vào và ngồi đối diện với nó. – "Nhân tiện, mình là Ron, Ron Weasley." – Cậu bé tóc đỏ kia giới thiệu tên của mình.

"Còn mình là Harry, Harry Potter" – Vừa nghe xong thì Ron há hốc mồm cả ra.

"Cậu... vậy chuyện đó là có thật à ?"

"Cái gì cơ ?"

"Vết sẹo ấy ?"

"À, ừ" – Tuy là có hơi khó chịu một chút, nhưng Harry cũng vui vẻ mà vén mái tóc trước lên, để lộ vết sẹo hình tia chớp. Và khi đó, nó nhận ra sự ngưỡng mộ trong ánh mắt của Ron. Và trong lúc hai đứa đang trò chuyện thì một xe đẩy đầy bánh kẹo tiến tới cửa phòng. Khi bác bán hàng hỏi bọn nó có mua gì không thì Ron lấy trong túi ra một bọc bánh với vẻ mặt không vui gì cho lắm. Và thế là Harry lấy trong túi ra khoảng 10 đồng vàng galleons. Bấy nhiên đó là quá dư để mua luôn toàn bộ chiếc xe. Và thế là vài giây sau cả cái phòng tràn ngập đủ loại bánh kẹo. Tuy nhiên, hình như chỉ có Ron với con chuột tên Scabber của cậu ta là thích thú, chứ Harry thì coi bộ hơi khó ăn. Món ngọt mà Harry không thích ăn là socola, tuy nhiên khi thấy trên bao bì có ghi "nhiều hương vị", nó cũng thử xem và thế là nó thề sẽ không bao giờ ăn một viên socola nào nữa hết.

Lúc đó, Ron cao hứng nên kể đủ thứ chuyện trên đời mà dường như Harry chỉ hiểu chưa đến một nửa. Sau đó, Ron nói rằng nếu Harry muốn, cậu ta sẽ biến con chuột của cậu ta từ lông màu nâu sang lông màu vàng. Và trong lúc định giơ cây đũa phép thì...

"Xin lỗi, nhưng có ai thấy một con cóc không ?" – Cả hai đứa gần như đứng hình khi thấy một cô bé với mái tóc xù đứng trước cửa phòng. – "Kh-Không." – Cả hai cùng đồng thanh. Lúc vừa định bước thì cô bé đó thấy Ron định làm phép thì đề nghị muốn xem thử.

"E hèm" – Không dễ gì có cơ hội ra tay trước mặt con gái nên Ron cố làm trò. Sau đó cậu ta đọc câu thần chú, rồi chĩa đũa vô thẳng con chuột của mình. Một tia sáng lóe lên và... chả có gì hết.

"Thế mà cũng gọi là phép thuật sao ?" – Cô bé tỏ ra kiêu kì. – "Nếu không tập luyện thường xuyên thì dù là phép thuật đơn giản nhất cũng không làm được đâu." – Cô bé thuyết giáo Ron khiến cậu chàng muốn kiếm cái lỗ nào mà chui xuống. Sau đó, cô bé lại nhìn vào Harry, rồi sau đó đến gần và ngồi đối diện. – "Ít ra nếu kính hư thì phải sửa chứ ?" – Rồi cô bé giơ đũa trước mặt nó – "Oculus... Reparo". – Một tia sáng lóe lên và cái kính đang trong tình trạng muốn gia nhập hàng phế liệu bỗng trở nên sáng bóng như mới. Nó tháo chiếc kính ra xem thử và mở to mắt ra vì điều này. Nó cũng không để ý rằng người đối diện đang nhìn vào vết sẹo của nó.

"Cậu là Harry Potter ?" – Nó gật đầu. – "Mình là Hermione Granger. Mình đã đọc rất nhiều về cậu. Và còn cậu là... ?" – Cô bé quay sang phía Ron – "Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Cậu nên thay đồng phục sớm đi, vì khi chúng ta tới nơi thì chẳng có thời gian đâu." – Sau đó, Hermione đứng dậy, nhưng vừa bước ra khỏi cửa thì quay lại nhìn vào Ron. – "Trên mặt cậu có vết nhọ đấy." – Rồi mới quay đi.

"Vết nhọ, chỗ nào ?"

"Phía bên phải mũi cậu ấy." – Harry trả lời.

"Cậu ta là cái gì thế ?"

"Ờ thì... chắc là hơi kĩ tính chút ấy mà."

"Thật chứ mình chả muốn kết bạn với mẫu người như cậu ta đâu. Làm vợ thì lại càng không. Mẹ mình có bảo nếu lấy thì phải lấy người nào hiền lành và dịu dàng ấy."

"Mình thấy cậu ấy cũng được mà." – Harry thì thầm.

"Cái gì cơ ?"

"Không có gì."

Tối đến cũng là lúc tàu về bến, Harry chợt nghe thấy tiếng ai đó giống như bác Hagrid. Mà đúng là thế. Bác Hagrid rất vui khi gặp lại nó và nó cũng vậy, ngoại trừ Ron thì đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ta thấy một người cao đến thế, gần bằng chiều cao của tàu lửa. Quan trọng hơn, nó lại gặp cô bé tên Hermione ban nãy.

"Ta lại gặp nhau." – Hermione mỉm cười chào nó.

"À ừ. Mà con cóc thế nào rồi ?"

"Chịu, trừ nhà vệ sinh nam thì mình tìm khắp tàu rồi. À đây là Neville Longbotom, chủ của con cóc ấy." – Hermione chỉ sang cậu bé nhìn mập mập và hơi ngố ngố bên cạnh.

"C-Ch-Chào. Mình là Neville." – Cậu bé đó rụt rè.

"Neville, đây là Harry Potter." – Sai lầm rồi Hermione ơi.

"Harry Potter ? Cậu đúng là Harry Potter ?" – Neville nói to lên vì bất ngờ.

"Cái gì ?" – "Harry Potter ? Ở đâu ?" – "Đây này." – "Cậu là Harry Potter ?" – Cậu chính là Cậu Bé Sống Sót" – "Này, cho tôi xem vết sẹo được không ?" – Các học sinh bắt đầu dồn về phía cậu bé ấy. Harry gần như bị choáng ngợp, và nếu không có bác Hagrid giải vây thì chắc Harry đã tắt thở vì ngộp rồi. Bác Hagrid lôi nó đi theo và lên thuyền cùng với mình. Tuy nhiên, trên thuyền lại có thêm sự hiện diện của một cô bé tóc xù nữa. Lúc đầu thì bác Hagrid chẳng cho đâu, nhưng do thấy ánh mắt năn nỉ của cô bé lẫn của... Harry nên bác đành ậm ừ cho qua chuyện. Sau đó, thuyền của bác Hagrid dẫn đầu, theo sau là các thuyền của những học viên năm nhất.

"Xin lỗi Harry." – Hermione lí nhí.

"Vì cái gì ?"

"Hồi nãy..."

"À đừng bận tâm. Với lại mình cũng dần dần quen rồi."

"Vậy... cậu thấy thế nào... về cái sự nổi tiếng của mình ?"

"À thì... lúc đầu thì mình hơi bất ngờ, nhưng rồi khi nghe bác Hagrid kể lại thì..." – Harry ngập ngừng không muốn nói.

"Cháu tên là Hermione nhỉ ? Ta nghĩ cháu đừng nên hỏi về chuyện này thì hơn." – Bác Hagrid quay đầu lại.

"Không sao đâu bác à. Hermione... mình không biết chính xác câu chuyện cho lắm. Mình chỉ biết rằng... Kẻ-Mà-Ai-Cũng-Biết đã giết chết ba mẹ mình, và bằng một cách nào đó mình đã đánh bại hắn. Đó là những gì mình biết." – Khuôn mặt Harry lúc này biểu lộ một nỗi buồn. Nó như muốn khóc, nhưng đang cố gắng kìm lấy.

"Ồ, mình không biết. Mình... xin lỗi."

"Không sao đâu mà. Đừng bận tâm về điều đó."

"Nhưng mình nghĩ... ba mẹ cậu chắc chắn phải rất yêu thương cậu, dù cho quãng thời gian đó rất ngắn."

"Ừ, mình cũng nghĩ vậy. Thôi bỏ qua chuyện ấy đi. Mà làm sao cậu biết mình là phù thủy vậy ?"

"Mình cũng không rõ, cho đến khi giáo sư McGonagall đến nhà mình thì mình mới biết."

"Giáo sư McGonaGall ?"

"Là hiệu phó của trường." – Bác Hagrid trả lời. – "Đồng thời cũng là chủ nhiệm nhà Griffindor."

"Nhà Griffindor ?" – Hai đứa cùng đồng thanh.

"Học viên Hogwarts có bốn nhà, gồm Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff và cuối cùng là Griffindors. Mỗi nhà đều có chủ nhiệm và các huynh trưởng. Các học sinh năm nhất các cháu khi vào trường sẽ được phân loại ra vào nhà nào."

"Vậy tiêu chuẩn của mỗi nhà là gì ạ ?" – Harry.

"Và làm sao biết được học sinh nào sẽ vào nhà nào ạ ?" – Hermione.

"Tại sao lại có sự phân nhà như thế ạ ?" – Harry.

"Giáo sư McGonagall có nói về cúp nhà, đó là gì vậy ạ ?" - Hermione

"Từng đứa một hỏi thôi. Và mỗi lần hỏi chỉ một câu thôi. Làm cái gì mà... Bộ tụi bây là James với Lily chắc ?" – Bác Hagrid giật mình khi biết mình đã nói hớ cái gì đó.

"James với Lily ?" – Hai đứa trố mắt nhìn bác Hagrid.

"À thì... ba mẹ của nhóc Harry Potter đây. Lúc năm đầu cũng làm cho bác phải điên cái đầu vì trả lời từng câu hỏi của bọn nó. Thật là... cha mẹ nào thì con thế đấy. Mà giờ nhớ lại thì hồi đấy cũng vui đấy chứ nhỉ ? Hai đứa nó lúc đầu thì chả có gì đâu, nhưng dần dần rồi nhận ra tình cảm dành cho nhau. Mà cũng ngộ thật, James thì tinh nghịch, quậy phá nhất trường, còn Lily thì lại thông minh, hiền lành và ham đọc sách, đi đâu cũng kè kè một quyển. Thế mà cuối cùng hai đứa nó lại lấy nhau. Thật là chuyện không thể ngờ. Thôi, hai đứa chuẩn bị đi. Sắp tới rồi."


	4. Chapter 3

**Không phải ai cũng có thể trở thành bạn**

Không lâu sau đó, những học sinh năm nhất đều choáng váng và há hốc mồm khi nhìn thấy ngôi trường mà chúng sẽ học ở đó trong 7 năm. Nói thì nói là trường nhưng nó giống một cái tòa lâu đài hơn. Lúc sau, cả đám rồng rắn nối đuôi nhau vào trong trường, cả bọn đều xì xà xì xồ trước sự rộng lớn của ngôi trường. Khi bước lên cầu thang nơi dẫn đến Hội trường, thì có một người đã chờ sẵn bọn nó.

"Chào mừng các em đã đến Hogwarts." – Là giáo sư McGonagall. – "Một khi các con bước qua cánh cửa này thì đã được xem như là học viên của trường. Tuy nhiên, trước khi ngồi xuống, các con phải được phân loại vào các nhà. Ở Hogwarts có bốn nhà, gồm Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw và Slytherine. Dù được phân loại vào bất kì nhà nào thì đó cũng sẽ được xem như là gia đình thứ hai của các con. Nếu các con cố gắng thi đua và học tập tốt thì sẽ mang lại điểm cho nhà. Tất nhiên, có thưởng thì phải có phạt, mọi hành vi vi phạm nội quy đều sẽ bị trừ điểm. Cuối học kì, nhà nào có nhiều điểm nhất thì sẽ giành được cúp Vua..."

"Trevor" – Đột nhiên cậu bé Neville Longbotom to giọng làm mọi người giật mình. Hóa ra cậu ta đã tìm thấy con ếch của mình, có điều... nó đang ở dưới chân giáo sư. Trong khi lúi húi nhặt con ếch, Neville nhìn cô McGonagall và sau đó cúi đầu xin lỗi cô. Vốn là người điềm tĩnh nên giáo sư bỏ qua cho lần này. Sau đó, cô ra hiệu cho bọn nó theo sau.

"Quả nhiên là thế." – Harry cùng hai người bạn quay lại, thì thấy một thằng nhóc tóc vàng vuốt ngược ra sau, không cần phải soi sét chi cho mệt cũng biết ngay là công tử (bột) con nhà giàu. – "Harry Potter đã đến Hogwarts" – Nhưng nếu nó trông chờ vào việc mọi học sinh khác sẽ xôn xao thì nó đã lầm, vì chuyện đã xảy ra trước khi lên thuyền rồi. Dường như thấy hơi quê nên chìa tay ra – "Xin chào, đây là Crabbe và Goyle." – Rồi nhìn sang hai đứa bên cạnh nó. Đó là hai thằng nhóc, một thằng thì mập còn một thằng thì gầy, nhìn ngay ra con số 10 và nếu thêm cả thằng tóc vàng ấy thì ra con số 101 con ch... à nhầm thôi bỏ qua đi. Harry cũng miễn cưỡng bắt tay với Draco dù nó không ưa cho lắm. – "Còn mình là Draco, Draco Malfoy." – Không hiểu vì lý do gì, Ron phì cười và thằng nhóc tên Draco đấy có vẻ hơi hơi bực mình rồi đấy.

"Mày nghĩ tên tao vui lắm hay sao mà cười ? Mà quên không hỏi, mái tóc đỏ, áo choàng may tay, mày chắc là người nhà Weasley." – Ron không biết nói gì, chỉ biết im lặng. – "Cậu thấy đấy Harry, có một số nhà phù thủy tốt hơn một số nhà khác. Ít ra bọn mình cũng được dạy là không nên phì cười hay tỏ ra bất lịch sự khi nghe người khác giới thiệu tên của mình. Vậy nên không có lí do gì cậu lại đi kết bạn với hạng người như thế cả. Cậu nghĩ thế nào ?" – Rồi Draco lại chìa tay nó ra.

Chẳng cần suy nghĩ nhiều, Harry nói thẳng vào mặt nó. – "Xin lỗi, dù không được sinh ra đầy đủ như cậu nhưng ít ra tôi còn biết câu "tôn trọng người khác trước khi người khác tôn trọng mình", và cũng biết hạng người nào là xấu. Vậy nên... tôi xin phép từ chối lời đề nghị của cậu." – Và trong lúc hai thằng đang lườm nhau thì cô McGonagall gõ cuộn giấy vào vai Draco khiến nó giật mình mà lảng đi chỗ khác. Sau đó, tất cả theo cô đi vào một căn phòng lớn với toàn bọ học sinh của trường. Kì lạ là... trên bàn chỉ có những dĩa và ly trống không.

"Trần nhà trông giống như bầu trời là do các phù thủy đã dùng bùa yểm..." – Harry quay lại thì thấy Hermione đang thao thao bất tuyệt về trần nhà, và giờ thì nó mới để ý.

"Làm sao cậu biết được điều này." – Nó hỏi.

"Trong cuốn "Hogwarts, một lịch sử" có nói mà."

"Cậu đọc nó khi nào thế ?" – Lần này là Ron.

"Mới đây thôi." – Và trong khi hai thằng con trai còn đang ngạc nhiên thì tụi nó đã phải dừng lại. Giáo sư McGonagall bước lên bục, đứng bên cạnh một cái ghế mà bên trên là một chiếc mũ hình chóp trông khá cũ.

"Trước khi làm lễ phân loại, thầy hiệu trưởng – giáo sư Dumbledore có đôi lời muốn nói." – Khi giáo sư McGonagall vừa dứt lời thì ở phía sau, một ông cụ râu tóc đã bạc trắng mà phần râu kéo dài đến tận bụng đứng dậy. Tuy nhìn tuổi có vẻ đã cao nhưng thầy vẫn còn khỏe và minh mẫn lắm. Chắc do là phù thủy ấy mà.

"Như đã biết, học sinh năm Nhất tuyệt đối không được bước chân vào khu rừng Đen, và thấy giám thị Flich..." – Thầy hiểu trưởng chỉ tay vào một gã đàn ông đầu trọc ở giữa còn hai bên là tóc đen thả dài qua cổ, dưới chân thì có một con mèo, đứng ở phía cửa ra vào. – "Xin nhắc lại, thầy giám thị Flich còn nhờ tôi nhắc nhở với các học sinh rằng Hành lang tầng 3 phía bên tay phải là nơi dành cho học sinh nào không sợ đau đớn và cái chết. Xin cảm ơn." – Nghe thầy hiệu trưởng nói xong mà đột nhiên cả Harry, Ron lẫn Neville đều có cảm giác lạnh sống lưng.

"Khi ta đọc đến tên ai thì người đó bước lên phía trước." – Cô McGonagall mở cuộn giấy ra, hóa ra là danh sách các học sinh năm nhất. – "Sau khi ngồi lên chiếc ghế này thì ta sẽ đội Chiếc Nón Phân Loại lên. Lúc đó, các em sẽ biết mình thuộc nhà nào. Xem nào... Hermione Granger."

Cô bé giật mình khi nghe tên mình được gọi đầu tiên, vừa bước lên, cô bé vừa tự nhủ phải bình tĩnh. Nhưng nói thì khó hơn làm. Mãi đến khi ngồi lên ghế và đội mũ lên thì mới đỡ hơn được phần nào. – "Điều ngán nhất mà mình đã kể là đây." – Ron thì thầm với Harry.

"Hm... xem nào." – Chiếc mũ Phân Loại biết nói, vâng đã là thế giới của phù thủy thì chuyện một chiếc mũ biết nói cũng là chuyện bình thường. - "Xong ngay thôi nên đừng có run thế. GRIFFINDOR." – Nhà Giffindor đứng dậy vỗ tay đón chào thành viên mới.

"Draco Malfoy" – Ai không nhớ thì là cái thằng tóc vàng vuốt ngược ra sau ấy. Nhưng chưa kịp đội lên thì chiếc nón ấy nói luôn "SLYTHERINE".

"Các phù thủy hắc ám thì luôn được xếp loại vào nhà Slytherine." – Ron giải thích. Sau đó, vài học sinh khác bước lên tiếp theo. Đột nhiên, Harry cảm thấy vết sẹo của nó nhức lên. – "Cậu sau thế ?" – Ron hỏi.

"Không, không có gì." – Harry nói trong khi nó nhìn chằm chằm vào một giáo viên cũng đang nhìn nó như thế. Và rồi cũng đến lượt Ron. Nhanh chóng, cậu cũng được xếp vào Griffindor, nơi mà các anh của cậu cũng ở đó. Và Harry cảm thấy mừng thay cho Ron. Cuối cùng, cũng đến lượt nó. Và cái cảm giác cả trường nhìn chằm chằm vào nó lại khiến Harry một lần nữa khó chịu. Mà đâu chỉ có các học sinh, còn có cả các giáo viên nữa. Và khi đặt chiếc mũ lên đầu thì...

"Hm... khó, rất khó. Một quyết định cực kì khó khăn. Can đảm có thừa, trí tuệ không kém mỗi tội trông hơi cù lần. Nếu không muốn nói là một tài năng... thì cũng là khao khát được thể hiện bản thân mình. Thật khó, khi không biết phải đưa cậu vào nhà nào."

"Chỉ cần không phải là..." – Harry lẩm nhẩm.

"Chỉ cần không phải Slytherine chứ gì ? Cậu chắc chứ, vì đó sẽ là nơi cậu tỏa sáng nhất. Cậu thật sự không cần điều đó ? Nếu đã vậy thì... GRIFFINDOR." – Lúc này thì Harry mới có thể thở phào nhẹ nhõm trong khi các anh em nhà Weasley thì nhảy dựng lên. Cả nhà Griffindor đồng loạt vỗ tay, không chỉ thế, các giáo sư, bác Hagrid và cả thầy hiệu trưởng Dumbledore cũng vỗ tay nữa.

"Thật là... 2 thế hệ đều ở chung một nhà. Tuy không phải chưa từng xảy ra nhưng... có thể gọi là định mệnh không ?" – Thầy Dumbledore nhìn theo bước chạy của Harry trong khi cười thầm. Khi Harry quay lên thì thấy thầy Dumbledore đang mỉm cười với nó và đưa cốc lên như thể muốn chúc mừng. Harry tuy không hiểu cho lắm nhưng nó cũng mỉm cười đáp lại. Cuối cùng, khi mọi học sinh năm nhất đều đã được xếp vào các nhà, thì cũng là lúc bữa tiệc bắt đầu. Điều kì diệu là các li, dĩa trống không hồi bỗng xuất hiện đầy đủ thức ăn, và có rất nhiều loại, bao gồm cả rau sạch không nhiễm thuốc trừ sâu.

"Anh Percy, cái ông mặc áo đen ngồi cạnh giáo sư Quirrel là ai thế ạ ?" – Harry quay sang hỏi con trai cả của nhà Weasley đang ngồi bên trái nó.

"À, đó là Snape, chủ nhiệm nhà Slytherine đấy."

"Ông ta dạy môn gì vậy ạ ?"

"Độc dược. Nhưng ông muốn bay lấn sân thầy Quirrel."

"Là sao ạ ?"

"Nghĩa là ông ta muốn dạy môn Phòng Chống Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám, môn mà thầy Quirrel được phân công. Mà dù ổng có dạy môn gì thì mấy đứa bọn em cũng nên cẩn thận. Ổng ghét nhà Griffindor bọn mình lắm."

"Vì sao vậy ạ ?" – Lần này, đến lượt cô bé tóc xoăn bên cạnh Harry hỏi.

"Ai mà biết, nhưng nhà Griffindor mấy năm nay chưa dành được cái cúp Vua nào một phần cũng vì ổng đấy. Kiếm được bao nhiêu điểm thì bị trừ hết bấy nhiêu. Vậy nên đành trông trờ vào cúp Quidditch. Cơ mà cái đấy có khi còn khó hơn."

"Quidditch là cái gì vậy ạ ?"

"Harry à, ít ra cậu cũng nên tìm hiểu một chút chứ." – Hermione vặn nó. – "Là một môn thể thao rất phổ biến ở thế giới phù thủy và trường phù thủy nào cũng tổ chức cả. Ngoài ra nó còn được tổ chức những giải đấu lớn giữa các nước với nhau nữa."

"À ừ... ra vậy." – Harry đột nhiên thấy hơi quê quê nên nó đành tàng lờ bằng cách vớ đại cái cốc nước nào đó, ai dè vừa hớp thử thì đã phun ra dính đầy áo. Lý do ? Cái cốc đó chứa thứ mà nó ghét nhất: Chocolate. Chính xác là một cốc chocolate sữa.

"Đây, uống thử cái này xem." – Hermione đưa cho nó một cái cốc khác trong khi nó đang lau miệng. Đề phòng, nó nhìn trước, nước có màu cam. Mùi, bay mùi bí nhưng không nồng mà rất nhẹ. Nó uống thử, một hơi hết luôn một cốc. Nhưng đấy là cái dại không gì bằng vì nếu uống một hơi như thế, không sặc mới là lạ. – "Tham uống cho lắm vào." – Hermione lấy chiếc khăn đưa cho nó. Đột nhiên Harry thấy Ron đang nhìn nó với ánh mắt khá là... ganh tỵ.

"Cậu làm sao thế Ron ?"

"Không-có-gì." – Ron cố lảng.

"Nó ganh tỵ đấy, phải không Ron ?" – Anh Percy chêm vào.

"Dĩ nhiên là có, ủa lộn, dĩ nhiên là không." – Ron phản bác.

"Ganh tỵ cái gì mới được chứ ?" – Harry thắc mắc, hỏi thay luôn phần của Hermione.

"Thì... thôi kệ, không nói nữa. Ăn thôi." – Ron lại tiếp tục với hai cái đùi gà trên tay để lại hai con nai ngơ ngác mà không để ý rằng anh Percy đang nhìn ba đứa bọn nó với một ánh mắt rất chi là... nham hiểm. Sau khi dứt xong hai cái đùi, Ron định lấy thêm cái nữa thì đột nhiên một cái đầu trong suốt trồi lên làm nó giật mình rớt luôn cái đùi vừa mới cầm. Sau đó là một loạt những hồn ma màu trắng bay khắp phòng ăn, trên trời dưới đất đều có đủ.

"Chào chú Nicholas, mùa hè vui chứ ?" – Anh Percy chào cái hồn ma có cái đầu trồi lên dĩa đùi gà đó.

"Một lần nữa, lời đề nghi gia nhập Ma-Mất-Đầu của ta lại bị từ chối."

"Tại sao lại thế ạ ?" – Harry ngây thơ hỏi.

"Vì là thế này." – Hồn ma Nicholas dùng tay nắm cái đầu về bên phải. Tuy là hồn ma nhưng mà vẫn thấy được cái đốt sống cổ với mấy thứ linh tinh mà một cái cổ người cần phải có. Và hơn hết là cái đầu ấy không rớt ra vì vẫn còn một miếng thịt dính giữa đầu và cổ. – "Cho nên ta còn được gọi là Nick-Suýt-Mất-Đầu." – Rồi bay đi.

"Úi, đau, đau." – Harry giật bắn mình, hóa ra cô bé ngồi cạnh nó nhéo nó một quả đau điếng vì đã lỡ hỏi một câu ngớ ngẩn khiến hồn ma vừa nãy khoe hàng làm cô bé sợ phát khiếp. Kết thúc buổi tiệc, các huynh trưởng dẫn bọn đàn em ai về nhà nấy. Khi đến một khu vực tuy hơi khiêm tốn chiều rộng nhưng chiều cao thì khỏi phải chê, đã thế bốn bức tường xung quanh chỉ toàn treo tranh và có khá nhiều cầu thang lại làm cho bọn nhóc thêm một lần há hốc mồm. Anh Percy, huynh trưởng nhà Griffindor dặn bọn nó cẩn thận vì cầu thang hay đổi hướng. Sau đó, cả nhà Griffindor kéo đến một khu vực có theo một bức tranh của một quí bà hơi hơi phì nhiêu. Và cũng như mọi bức tranh mà cả bọn vừa đi qua, bức tranh này cũng biết nói. Có điều chỉ gọn trong hai từ "Mật khẩu".

"Kẹo dẻo" – Anh Percy trả lời. Sau đó, bức tranh mở ra một lối vào. Anh Percy dẫn mọi người vào bên trong nơi được gọi là Phòng sinh hoạt chung của nhà Griffindor. Tiếp đó, anh hướng dẫn phòng ngủ cho nam và nữ. Vì tất cả hành lý đều đã được chuyển lên trên phòng nên các học sinh sẽ không cần phải lo lắng về vấn đề này.

Tối hôm đó, khi mọi người đều đã an giấc ngàn thu, ủa nhầm, đi vào giấc ngủ để chuẩn bị cho ngày học đầu tiên thì một thằng nhóc tóc đen đeo kính với vết sẹo hình tia chớp vẫn chưa ngủ. Nó ngồi bên khung cửa sổ được hé mở cùng với con cú trắng mà nó đã đặt tên là Hedwig. Có lẽ vì háo hức cho nên nó không ngủ được. Nhưng nó có thể tin rằng... một tương lai tươi sáng hơn đang chờ đợi nó. Có lẽ...


	5. Chapter 4

**Không phải giáo viên nào cũng dễ tính cũng như khó tính**

Sáng hôm sau, khi mọi học sinh đều đã an tọa trong lớp học của mình, thì vẫn có hai đứa nhóc hớn ha hớn hải chạy như bị ai đuổi phía sau. Lẽ ra hai thằng nhóc tóc đen và tóc đỏ đã có thể đến lớp đúng giờ, tuy nhiên vì một lý do mà bất kì ai cũng phải bị ít nhất một lần trong đời – lạc đường – nên việc đến trễ giờ học thì cũng là chuyện bình thường. Rất may cho bọn nó khi tiết học đầu tiên lại do giáo sư McGonagall đảm nhiệm, không thì dám cả hai đứa thành cái đồng hồ đeo tay là có. Một phần do cô cũng dễ tính nữa, nhưng điều đó không đúng lắm với tiết học thứ hai: Môn Độc Dược.

Đang trong lúc đám học sinh xì xà xì xồ về những chuyện trên trời dưới đất thì giáo viên vận một đồ đen từ đầu đến cuối, Snape Serverus đẩy cửa bước vào với những bước chân nhanh lẹ khiến cả đám học sinh im lặng. Và trong lúc đang giới thiệu sơ lược qua những gì môn Độc Dược mà bọn nó có thể học, bao gồm:làm lú lẫn đầu óc, tạo ảo giác, may mắn để đạt được vinh quang... và còn nhiều thứ khác. Tuy nhiên, không may cho Harry, mà một phần cũng do lỗi của nó khi không tập trung cho lắm. Nếu không có Hermione nhắc thì chắc nó đã không ngừng việc ghi chép rồi. Xui xẻo hơn nữa khi vị giáo sư "đáng mến" này còn đặt ra câu hỏi mà nó không biết câu trả lời. Hermione vội giơ tay nhưng vị giáo sư kia đã lơ đẹp cô bé. Rồi liên tiếp những câu hỏi được đưa ra và dĩ nhiên Hermione biết còn nó thì không ? Kết quả: Nhà Griffindor bị trừ đẹp một số điểm rất lớn. Không ai nói nhưng Harry biết chắc nó đang bị nói xấu đằng sau lưng nhưng vốn đã quen với những lời nói xấu từ khi còn ở nhà nên nó cũng chẳng bận tâm cho lắm.

Giờ ăn trưa có lẽ là giây phút bình yên tuyệt nhất trong ngày của Harry. Lúc này, một số học sinh tranh thủ thực hành một số loại phép thuật mà họ vừa được học ngày hôm nay. Tuy nhiên số người thành công thì hơi bị hiếm. Điển hình là một học sinh có tên Gregory định thử nghiệm biến cốc nước của mình thành rượu rum. Kết quả thì rượu đâu không thấy, nhưng một tiếng nổ, một làn khói, một "vài" cọng tóc cháy xém và một khuôn mặt đen thui thì có. Đột nhiên, tiếng cú vang lên ở khắp mọi nơi, sau đó là hàng chục con cú bay vào phòng ăn, đem theo những món đồ dưới chân. Nếu ở thế giới loài người, người ta gửi đồ theo đường bưu điện thì ở thế giới phù thủy, họ lại dùng... cú. Các học sinh rất thích thú khi nhận được những món quà. Đặc biệt hơn có lẽ là Neville khi cậu nhận được một Quả cầu gợi nhớ khiến các học sinh gần đó chú ý đến. Trông quả cầu không có gì đặc biệt khi nó chỉ là một quả cầu trong suốt và có một chiếc vòng ở giữa bao quanh quả cầu.

"Mình có nghe nói về nó. Khi người cầm quả cầu này quên một cái gì đó thì nó sẽ hiện ra khói màu đỏ." - Lập tức, "Bách khoa toàn thư sống" Hermione giải thích về quả cầu.

"Có vẻ là thế." – Quả cầu trên tay Neville hiện ra làn khói màu đỏ. – "Tệ là mình không nhớ là đã quên cái gì."

Trong lúc Neville còn đang bối rối vì không biết mình đã quên cái gì thì Harry lại chú ý đến một thứ khác với tờ báo trên tay mà hồi nãy nó mượn của Ron, đó là việc ngân hàng Gringotts bị ai đó đột nhập. Sẽ không có gì đáng nói nếu như đó không phải là căn hầm số 713. Đó là căn hầm mà nó và bác Hagrid đã tới.

Chiều, lại là buổi tập cưỡi cổi do giáo sư Hook đảm nhiệm, cô sẽ hướng dẫn các học sinh những bước đầu tiên trong việc cưỡi chổi. Trước hết, gọi chổi bay lên tay cái đã. Tuy nhiên trong nhóm không ai làm được lần đầu tiên ngoại trừ Harry và hình như chỉ có mỗi Hermione và Ron chú ý điều này. Một số học sinh khác thử nhưng chổi không lên hoặc lơ lửng trên không rồi rớt xuống.

"Lên nào. Lên. Có lên không thì bảo ?" – Hermione đi từ nhẹ đến nặng. Nhưng chổi ta vẫn cứ nằm đó.

"Lên... Úi cha." – Cây chổi đập thẳng vào mặt Ron. – "Im đi Harry." – Ron nói với thằng bạn đeo kính của mình. Còn Hermione mãi mới làm được.

"Được rồi. Khi cô huýt một tiếng sáo, các em hãy trèo lên chổi, bay lên lượn một vài vòng rồi đáp xuống thật nhẹ nhàng nhé." – Cô Hook nói xong rồi ngậm chiếc sáo. – "Nào, 3,2,1... Bay nào"

Một tiếng sáo vang lên, chưa ai bay lên nhưng cậu bé Neville đã bay lên rồi. Có điều... cậu lại không thể điều khiển được chiếc chổi của mình. Mặc dù cô Hook đã ra lệnh cho cậu xuống nhưng vì quá hoảng sợ nên Neville không thể tập trung điều khiển chổi. Mọi việc càng tệ hơn khi chiếc chổi kéo Neville lên cao, đâm vào tường rồi bật ra, sau đó lượn qua chiếc cổng rồi bay vút lên trên. Bằng một phép màu nào đó Neville không rơi khỏi chổi. Dù vậy, phép màu cũng có giới hạn khi chiếc chổi bay lướt qua bức tượng giơ kiếm lên trời ở gần đó. Nguy hiểm hơn, chiếc áo khoác của Neville bị kẹt vào lưỡi kiếm và tệ hơn là nó đang rách. Cuối cùng, cái gì đến cũng sẽ đến, Neville rơi xuống và bị gãy cổ tay. Lập tức, cô Hook cho dừng buổi tập và đưa Neville đến trạm xá.

Lúc đó không ai để ý rằng món quà được tặng của Neville, Quả cầu gợi nhớ bị rơi ra ngoài. Và một thằng nhóc khác đã nhặt nó lên, Draco Malfoy. Nó tưng tưng quả cầu trên tay – "Để tao giấu nó đi. Thật sự rất muốn xem cái mặt thằng đó khi đi tìm quả cầu."

"Đủ rồi đấy Malfoy." – Harry lên tiếng. – "Trả lại quả cầu cho cậu ấy đi."

"Nếu không thì sao ?"

"Thì tao sẽ lấy nó từ tay mày."

"Được thì cứ thử." – Nói xong, Draco cưỡi chổi bay lên, tay cầm quả cầu thách thức.

"Không đời nào, Harry, cậu đừng để nó khích chứ ?" – Hermione cố ngăn khi nó định bay lên.

"Mình biết, nhưng đó là một vật quan trọng của Neville, và mình không nỡ nào nhìn cậu ấy vất vả đi tìm nó." – Dứt lời nó cũng bay lên luôn. Có điều vẫn còn vụng về và không được chuyện nghiệp như Draco.

"Ngốc ơi." – Hermione nhìn theo nó và mong nó không bị rơi xuống, không thì có khi còn thê thảm hơn Neville.

"Trả lại đây Malfoy, không thì tao sẽ đá văng mày ra khỏi chổi đấy."

"Thay vì làm việc đó, sao mày không đi nhặt quả cầu đi này." – Nói xong, Draco vứt luôn quả cầu. Harry không nói không rằng vội bay theo quả cầu. Dù là quả cầu kì diệu nhưng không phải là nó sẽ không vỡ nếu rơi từ độ cao như thế. Harry cố sức bay theo và với lấy. Và nó không để ý là có một người đang theo dõi nó, giáo sư McGonagall. Làm sao mà không để ý được khi nó đang bay thẳng tới cửa sổ phòng cô, đó cũng là hướng quả cầu bay tới. Nó cố gắng với tay nhưng không may là lại hụt, và khi quả cầu đang rơi thì một cái bóng lao tới, lại là Draco. Để không đâm vào tường, Harry vội quay chổi lại và đuổi theo Draco. Một lần nữa, Draco lấy hết sức ném quả cầu đi thật xa. Và lần này Harry phải nhanh hơn.

Không quan tâm tới bất cứ thứ gì, ngoại trừ quả cầu, Harry tiếp tục lao tới, nhưng... có kịp không ? Không, quả cầu chắc chắn sẽ rơi xuống và sẽ vỡ. Harry ước rằng phải chi nó nhanh hơn, dù chỉ một chút. Và rồi, đột nhiên cây chổi bất chợt tăng tốc, những gì Harry thấy trước mắt như mờ dần đi ở cái tốc độ đó, nhưng nó vẫn đủ tỉnh táo để chụp lấy quả cầu. Và lần này nó đã thành công, tuy nhiên, nguy hiểm chính là ở lúc này. Vì đang bay quá nhanh nên nó không thể kiểm soát cây chổi. Và tệ hơn là nó đang đâm đầu vào tường. Và trong lúc nó đang buông xuôi thì...

"Bụp" – Một tiếng nổ vang lên và nó dừng lại, chính xác hơn là đã được dừng lại. Thật may khi cô McGonagall đã xuống kịp và dùng phép dừng cây chổi lại. Sau đó, cô ra hiệu cho nó bay xuống. Trong lúc bay xuống, nó giơ tay ra, quả cầu gợi nhớ đã ở trong tay nó. Nó bay xuống trong những cái vỗ tay dù đầu nó còn hơi ong ong sau qua tăng tốc bất chợt vừa nãy mà chính nó cũng không hiểu tại sao.

"Wow, Harry làm sao cậu có thể làm được như thế ?" – Ron hỏi.

"Không biết nữa." – Harry đáp xuống đất và vẫn còn hơi choáng, nếu không nhờ mọi người đỡ lấy có lẽ nó đã ngã rồi.

"Thật đấy, cậu bay nhanh đến nỗi thấy cả bóng mờ."

"Hả ? Là sao ?" – Harry trố mắt ra nhìn.

"Hồi nãy ấy, khi cậu đang bay, đột nhiên cậu tăng tốc, sau đó cậu đã bay với tốc độ rất nhanh, còn xuất hiện những cái bóng mờ nữa."

"Mình nghĩ chắc là do cây chổi..."

"Không phải do chổi đâu Harry, và không có bất kỳ một cây chổi nào có thể làm thế." – Cô McGonagall giải thích, nhưng chính cô cũng không hiểu đó là gì. Vì cô chưa từng gặp bất kì trường hợp nào như thế. – "Ta cũng không biết nó là gì Harry ạ. Nhưng... con phải đi theo ta ngay."

Quay trở lại hiện tại, nó nhận ra là mình đã vi phạm nội quy và thể nào cũng bị cô McGonagall bắt phạt. Draco thì do khôn lỏi nên nó đã bay ở những vị trí khuất tầm mắt của cô, vậy nên không thể phạt nó được. Hermione và Ron nhìn theo bước chân nó đi theo cô McGonagall, mong sao cho nó không bị phạt nặng.

Trong lúc đi theo cô McGonagall, Harry cố giải thích và thanh minh nhưng cô hoàn toàn phớt lờ nó, nhưng cô đã trấn an nó rằng nó sẽ không chịu bất kì hình phạt nào. Khi đến lớp học của thầy Quirrel, nó được lệnh chờ ở bên ngoài. Một lúc sau, giáo sư McGonagall ra ngoài cùng một với một học sinh năm thứ 5. Harry khá ấn tượng với anh chàng này vì sự khỏe khoắng và trong có phần cơ bắp.

"Harry, đây là Oliver Wood. Wood, ta chắc con cũng biết đây là ai rồi. Và ta có một tin cho con đây, chúng ta đã tìm ra được một tầm thủ." – Cô McGonagall lộ vẻ mừng rỡ.

"Tầm thủ ? Nhưng phải đến năm hai mới được chọn mà cô ?" – Anh chàng tên Wood hơi ngạc nhiên.

"Luôn có ngoại lệ, Wood à. Ta sẽ cố xin thầy hiệu trưởng. À, mà phải tìm cho cậu chàng này một cây chổi nữa."

"Nếu vậy có thể là một cây Nimbus 2000 không ạ ? Với một tầm thủ thì tốc độ cũng khá quan trọng."

"Ta sẽ thử bàn với thầy hiệu trưởng. Còn trò, sau khi tan lớp thì hướng dẫn Harry về Quidditch nhé." – Sau đó cô McGonagall rời đi.

"Thú thật là anh cũng có hơi bất ngờ đấy, nhưng nếu cô McGonagall đã nói vậy thì anh cũng chịu. Được rồi, sau buổi học anh sẽ đến gặp em và chúng ta sẽ tập dượt một tí, chào em." – Nói xong, anh chàng lại đi vào lớp bỏ mặt thằng bé ngơ ngác như con nai vàng. Mà thôi kệ, quan trọng là nó không bị phạt là được, có điều... Quidditch là gì ấy nhỉ ? Cả tầm thủ nữa. Thôi cứ đi hỏi Hermione hoặc Ron là được.


End file.
